Cartoon Cartoon Fridays
by Invader Johnny
Summary: What if Invader Zim had been a Cartoon Cartoon rather than a Nicktoon? What if he hosted CCF, how would that go? Well, read on to find out, LET THE MADNESS BEGIN!
1. The Annoucement

_**Cartoon Cartoon Fridays.**_

 _ **Writer: Invader Johnny**_

 _ **Synopsis: What if Invader Zim had been a Cartoon Cartoon rather than a Nicktoon? What if he hosted CCF, how would that go? Well, read on to find out.**_

 ** _Author Notes: This will be a massive crossover and probably the first time I ventured into the Cartoon Network Multiverse,t_** ** _hat being said, I'm just writing this out of nostalgia from when the CN era that was worth watching._**

 _ **Disclaimer: As always I don't known Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez does and CCF and the rest of the Cartoon Cartoons belong to Cartoon Network, Genndy Tartakovsky, David Feiss, Van Partible, etc.**_

* * *

"Next Friday on CCF!" The Announcer boomed excitedly as the Friday's disk as well as several colorful ribbons loomed into the screen, "Zim is hosting!"

" _ **INVADER**_ ZIM!" The Irken yells out annoyed as he appeared next to the monitos, angrily pointing at the Announcer. "Why must you annoy Zim?!"

"And next week we have a crossover special!" The Announcer said a bit annoyed but nevertheless ignoring Zim "When The Powerpuff Girls meet an old friend of Professor Utonium... Professor Membrane!"

"Hello Membrane!" Prof. Utonium said cheerfully opening the door "Welcome to my home!"

The girls look skeptically at the other scientist.

"And it seems that Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup aren't so keen on trusting the world renown scientist!" The Announcer said "And Dib sure finds out heroes a bit... Unusual."

Look at them Gaz, they have strange looking heads."

Gaz sneered "Takes one to know one."

A ribbon appeared making the change in scene.

"And to make matters worse, it seems that Gir accidentally made it to Townville." The Announcer continued. "And straight into Bubbles arms!"

"Puppy!" Bubbles cheered giving Gir a bear hug.

 _ **"YAY!"**_ Gir said "It hurts!"

"Will Zim rescue his sidekick in time?"

Another ribbon makes a change in scene and this time we see Zim in his lair.

"It's quiet... Too quiet!" Zim pondered "As if something's missing... Nooo... Someone... I know! _**MORE ZIM**_!"

"Don't count on it." The announcer said aggravated.

Another ribbon makes a change in scene and this time we see Zim talking to the almighty Tallest. "We also have a new episode of Invader Zim."

"Hey, my Tallest! It's me! Look at me! My Tallest! My Tallest! My Tallest!"

"Where Zim tries to bring his leaders to Earth to watch his new fool proof plan of human destruction!"

We soon see the Massive flies into an asteroid and a small planet as it is pulled towards Earth. Both are destroyed on contact and neither slow down the ship. Inside, Purple is thrown against a wall and Red crashes into him.

"This won't end well." The Announcer said.

 _ **"I AM ZIM!"**_ Zim suddenly appeared on the screen.

May patience be with us." The announcer said annoyed before yet another ribbon appeared and changed the scene to the CCF logo.

"So join Zim..."

" ** _INVADER ZIM!_** " The Irken once more interrupted.

" _Fine_... Invader Zim, Next Friday at 6: 00 for Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!"

The original CN appeared as well as Zim laughing evilly on top of it.

"Only on Cartoon Network!"

* * *

 _ **And that my dear readers it's my attempt at making one of the iconic CCF commercials with Zim as a Cartoon Cartoon, next week we'll see the actual hosting and oh boy it will be a doozy.**_

 _ **I am aware that CCF originally aired at seven, but hello this is called fan fiction for a reason, heh.**_

 _ **And yeah, I'm working on a PPG/IZ crossover which I hope to post next week as well, why those two? Because it's random that's why!**_

 _ **See ya then!**_

 _ **Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


	2. First Half of CCF

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or CCF, they are property of their respective owners.**_

 _ **Truth be told, I had a difficult time writing this as I had to decide which Cartoon Cartoons took the slots when Zim hosted, so after much consideration as you read, you'll find out the lucky winners, that being said I'll be asking you to please use your imagination as you continue reading and I'll be putting down names of episodes to give the nostalgic readers the "real" CCF experience, you can thank YouTube for that.**_

 _ **So before getting started, go and watch the CCF intro and then come back, the 2001 version.**_

 _ **And a little later tonight, I'll be posting the IZ/PPG crossover, so keep your eyes out for that.**_

 _ **So, all in all, enjoy.**_

* * *

After the intro, the Fridays disk flew by, The Voot Cruiser came out of nowhere and began avoiding the ribbons as well as the disk which kept trying to knock Zim to the ground, eventually the Irken grew impatient and presses a square button on the dashboard. The Voot's cannons charge up, twin balls of energy are launched from its cannons and hit the Friday's disk which burns as it goes down and explodes.

 ** _"VICTORY FOR ZIM!"_ **The Irken yells, but his conquest is short lived as several other replacement Fridays disks, menacingly circle the Voot Cruiser, one of them lets out a bee from a tiny compartment, which horrifies the alien, letting out a gasp.

"Bees! My worst enemies!" Zim screams as he sees the bee headed straight for him. It hits the windshield and the Voot Runner veers out of control, flaming. Zim screams as the ship spins around. He flaming Cruiser flies through the set.

"Eject _ **! EJECT**_! _**OBEY ZIM**_!"

The windshield opens and Zim is shot out, he hits ribbon after ribbon until he painfully slams into the ground, he wobbly gets to his feet, in the background his Voot Cruiser crashes, leaving some devastation in the set and varios cartoon cartoon characters run from the debris, among them Courage, Johnny and Chicken.

Zim watches the devastation, making a pleased sound. _ **"I AM ZIM!"**_ He raises his arms, victorious somehow, the Irken then turns around to greet the audience "Welcome you pitiful human pig smellies to Cartoon Cartoon Fridays! I am your amazing host! The almighty Invader Zim!"

A ribbon appears on the screen, the Fridays logo appears, doing its usual spinning as we get to see Gir and Bubbles dancing.

"So, what do we have on for tonight human lackey?!"

"Well, _Zim_..." Thee announcer said not to happy with the Irken for the destruction he caused on the set. "Coming up tonight we have the crossover event of the Year!"

"Really?"

"Really" The announcer confirmed "At nine, we have The Most Horrible Crossover ever!"

"And it was indeed horrible." Zim agreed "Working with the Powerpuff Girls, they just couldn't understand my amazing brain meats, and that that?"

The Friday's logo spins again and this time we see Zim bouncing around in a seat that resembles the Massive. and laughs evilly.

"Well, at 9:30, we also have a brand new episode of you!"

"That's more like it!" The Irken cheered.

The Friday's logo twirls yet again, this time showing Sheep being chased by General Specific and Private Public.

"But we're starting out the night with Sheep in the Big City!" The announcer said, a ribbon appears yet again and now we're back on the set where Blossom is trying to smoke out the flames of the Cruiser in the background with her ice breath while Zim is oblivious to the glares he receives from his fellow cartoons.

"And it is all right here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!" He then turns around " _ **WHAT?!"**_

The announcer sighs "It's going to be a long night."

The CCF logo appears and the screen turns dark.

* * *

6:00 pm.

Cartoon Cartoon: Sheep In The Big City.

Episode: In The Baa-ginning.

* * *

Commercial break:

We see the monitos showing different episodes of "SITBC".

"You humans are watching Sheep in The Bic City!" Zim says "On Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!"

The monitos show the CCF logo.

* * *

We see Sheep drinking from a cup of tea, behind the logo.

"And now, back to Sheep in the Bic City!" Zim says annoyed "On Cartoon Cartoon Fridays! Why does he get to be the first show of the night?! Huh? _**HUH**_?! _**I WILL** **DESTOY HIM!"**_

Sheep hearing this, bleats in fear and runs away.

* * *

The short version of the CCF into is seen.

Zim is watching the monitors, where Gaz walks up to Dib and beats him up. She chokes, punches, swings, and stomps Dib repeatedly.

"Amazing!" He praised "Such a way of torture!"

"Uh, Zim?" The announcer says, getting his attention "We're on the air."

"Oh fine!" The Irken yells "I suppose I can watch the Gaz-Beast hurt the Dib later.

The Monitors show the CCF logo yet again.

"Hello you pitiful humans, I am Zim!" He booms "You're amazing host, tonight Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, tomorrow **_THE EARTH! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**!"

Another ribbon appears on the screen, the Fridays logo twirls away until we see both Dexter and Dee Dee.

"So, what's next announcer guy?"

"Well Zim, coming up next is Dexter's Laboratory." The announcer answered "Followed by Codename Kids Next Door and then Ed, Edd n Eddy."

As the announcer speaks, both respective shows appear on the screen and then a ribbons which ones more shows the set.

Dexter is seen walking behind Zim.

"Heh, I like this human." the Irken boasts "He's **_shorter_** than me!"

"I heard that!" Dexter says off screen.

" _ **GOOD!**_ You were supposed too!" Zim snaps "Accept your pathetic shortness!"

"Zim... Don't antagonize Dexter."

* * *

6: 30 PM.

Cartoon Cartoon: Dexter's laboratory.

Episodes: Quiet Riot/Accent You Hate/Catch of the Day.

* * *

Commercial break:

We see the monitos showing different episodes of "Dexter".

"This human Dexter may have a good lab!" Zim admits "But nowhere near my amazing lab! **_Wuahahahahaha_**!" He then chocked and looks at the screen "Oh, right, you're watching Dexter's laboratory in Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!"

The monitos show the CCF logo.

* * *

Supercow appears heroically before Dexter in a large robot makes the ground shake, making her loose her balance.

"And now back to Dexter!" Zim says "On Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!"

* * *

The short version of the CCF into is seen.

Zim has Cow strapped to a table with several tubes going into her head. Zim wears some eye enhancement devices and hums as he taps a sparking tool against her forehead.

"Hey!" Chicken yells out at the alien, earning his attention. "What do you think you're doing to my sister?!"

"Uh... Giving her a massage?" Zim lied pathetically.

"Oh Chicken, you should try this!" Cow says obliviously "I fell all nice and tingly on the inside! Moo!"

"Gimme that you alien scum!" Chicken ordered, grabbing Zim's tool.

"No way! No inferior Earth creatures touches my equipment!"

As both Zim and Chicken began to wrestle on the floor for the device, Numbuh Four came, making fighting moves with his fists "fight! fight fight!"

"Oh moo." Cow says dejectedly "Seems like Zim's a little busy right now Mr. Announcer, Can you tell us what's next?"

Another ribbon appears on the screen, the Fridays logo twirls away.

"Sure thing Cow, Coming up next it's Codename Kids Next door, Followed by Ed, Edd n Eddy and don't forget, later at nine we'll be seeing The Most Horrible Crossover ever!"

"And it's all right here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!" Cow says still strapped to the table "Big brother, please stay away from the evil alien."

* * *

7: 00 PM.

Cartoon Cartoon: Codename Kids Next Door.

Episodes: Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E/Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R.

* * *

Commercial break:

The monitors make the puzzle movements, showing Sector V.

"We'll be right back to Codename Kids Next door on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!" Zim grumbles, his eye swollen shut from the fight with Chicken "Stupid beak creature!"

"And now back to those horrible Kids Next Door on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!"

* * *

The short version of the CCF into is seen.

"Welcome back you pig-smellies to Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!" The Irken says "I am Zim! Your ingenious host!"

"You stink!"

"Eh? Who said that?!" Zim asked annoyed, pointing at Eustace "What it you?!"

The old man simply grumbled away, the Invader once more pointed at another random character "Was it you?!" Robot Jones simply walks away, giving the alien the robot equivalent of an insult "01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01101111 01101110."

"I know!" Zim proclaimed "It was you!"

This time he pointed at a rock " _ **IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT**_?!"

Behind him, the EDS were staring at Zim as if he were a moron.

"Seriously, this guy is our host?!" Eddy asked.

"Should we tell him that you just said that Ed stinks?" Double D asks.

"Nah, this is way too funny!"

Another ribbon appears on the screen, the Fridays logo twirls away "Coming up next it's Ed, Edd n Eddy, Followed by Johnny Bravo and then give it up for Time Squad and it's all right here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!"

Zim still kept arguing with the rock.

* * *

7: 30 PM.

Cartoon Cartoon: Ed, Edd n Eddy

Episodes: All Eds are Off /Smile for the Ed.

* * *

Commercial break:

The monitors show different episodes of Ed, Edd n Eddy.

"We'll be right back to Ed, Edd n Eddy on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!" Zim says, smiling evilly "Its fun seeing those pathetic children hurt themselves! Kinda like Dib"

"And now back to those pathetic Ed, Edd n Eddy pig-smellies on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!"

The Eds make an action pose as we see buttercup fly by.

* * *

The short version of the CCF into is seen.

"You won't get away with this Zim!" Dib points at his enemy "I won't let you brainwash the people of Earth with your evil alien technology!"

Zim chugs on a can of soda "Eh? Dib? How did you get here?"

"I walked here!"

"No, I mean, how was it possible for your gargantuan head to make it through the door?"

"My head's not _**BIG**_!"

"Hey whose the big headed kid?" Johnny asked, pointing at Dib, Zim gave the blonde guy an irritated stare before smirking evilly.

"He got here uninvited!" Zim lied smoothly "Get him out of here and you'll be helping me rule the Earth!"

"Work huh?" Johnny asked "What's in it for me?"

"Erm... You can watch me take over the world!"

Zim and Johnny shake hands "I'm in!"

The big guy then grabbed Dib and he is screaming away as he tries to reason with Johnny, something that doesn't work in his favor due to the man's lack of intellect.

"Listen to reason!" Dib wails away.

"Now that that horrible interference is over I can't continue hosting!" Zim says looking mighty pleased.

Once more a ribbon appears on the screen, the Fridays logo twirls away "Coming up next is that hairless ape that just assisted Zim! Johnny Bravo and after that Time Squad! And don't forget at nine we get to see the event of the year! The Most Horrible Crossover Ever! And it's all right here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!"

* * *

8: 00 PM.

Cartoon Cartoon: Johnny Bravo.

Episodes: The Hansel & Gretel Project/I.Q. Johnny/Get Stinky!

* * *

Commercial Break:

The Monitors Show different episodes of Johnny Bravo. "You're watching Johnny Bravo on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!"

Johnny takes of his shirt behind the monitors as the screens shows the CCF logo.

"And now, back to Johnny Bravo on CCF!" Zim says "Stop doing that stupid dance!"

"Come on Zim! Johnny said in encouragement "Do the monkey with me!"

The Irken narrowed his eyes hatefully."That's monkey!"

His PAK then revealed a big scary laser gun which intimidated Johnny.

 _ **"WOAH MAMA!"**_ He then ran away screaming as Zim began to shoot at him.

The CCF logo appears and the screen turns dark.

* * *

The short version of the CCF into is seen.

We now see Johnny scorched, his mother nursing back to health.

"OW!"

"Welcome back you pitiful humans! _**I AM ZIM**_!" And you have the honor of seeing me host tonight's CCF on your primitive human broadcasting network!"

Another ribbon appears on the screen, the Fridays logo twirls away showing respective shows as the announcer speaks.

"What's coming up next announcer slave?"

"I am not your slave Zim!" The Announcer snaps "And coming up right now is Time Squad! Followed by the special event of the night The Most Horrible Crossover ever and then it's a brand new episode of Invader Zim!"

" ** _I, ZIM!_** Will be on for a full hour!" The Irken said proudly, behind him Tuddrussel is just about ready to strangle the alien.

Meanwhile Larry sees Gir walk by.

"Oh finally! Another Robot I can communicate with!"

 ** _"BACON!"_ **Gir yells at the top of his lungs, Larry of course groans in displeasure.

We hear Zim getting choked. " _ **UNHAND ME YOU INFERIOR CREATURE UNHAND THE INCREDIBLE ZIM!"**_

* * *

8: 30 PM.

Cartoon Cartoon: Time Squad.

Episodes: Dishonest Abe/Blackbeard, Warm Heart.

* * *

 _ **And that my dear readers is the first half of the show, I'll be posting the second half at nine alongside the IZ/PPG crossover, so far what was your favorite interaction?**_

 _ **See you in a few.**_

 _ **Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


	3. Second Half of CCF

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or CCF, they are property of their respective owners.**_

 _ **Here's the second half of the CCF night and the final chapter of the story as a whole, and after you're done reading this, go ahead and check out the IZ/PPG crossover, entitled "The Most Horrible Crossover Ever!**_

 _ **So, go back and watch the CCF intro to get into the second part of the night so you can continue enjoying the MADNESS!**_

* * *

After the intro, for reasons unknown we see the Red Guy wearing the Irken uniform (minus the pants) with a crudely made PAK that seemed to be made out of cardbox and the antennae were falling apart.

"Hellllllo it's me the Red... I mean it's me, Invader Zim!" He makes a pleased sound, "Are you ready to watch more cartoons?"

"Hey wait a minute..." The announcer said suspiciously "You're not Zim!"

"Why of course I am!" He gasped in mock sock "Why would you think otherwise!"

"Probably because the _real_ Zim is right behind you, trying to communicate?"

True to the announcer's words the Irken Invade was tied to a chair, jumping up and down trying to say something could couldn't due to his mouth being duck-taped.

"Oh him?" The Red Guy said, pointing at the alien "Why, he's an impostor! I'm the real Invader Slackess! Ohhh, _wrong_ name, heh heh."

I.R Baboon sniffed his finger "I.R thinking space man wanting to saying something... Something importantly..." So with that not so eloquently said, Baboon got the duck tape out of Zim's mouth, painfully done by the way.

 ** _"YEOWWW!"_** Zim screams "That ugly pantless gagged me, stole my clothes and my glorious identity!"

"Is that a crime?"

"Why, yes it is." The announcer confirmed.

"Come on girls!" Blossom said, "We have a bad guy to stop!"

"Ohh, it's the Powerpuff Girls!" Red exclaimed fearfully "They're onto me!"

Red tried to escape but the trio got to him first and started beating him up.

Zim was still tied to the chair _**"IS SOMEBODY GOING TO UNTIE ME!"**_

Chicken came and put the duck-tape in his mouth again.

 ** _"THANK YOU!"_ **Everyone in the set said at the same time."

"Umph! Umph!"

A ribbon appeared on the screen and the Fridays logo spins away "Coming up next!" The announcer said excitedly "It's the moment we all been waiting for! The Most Horrible Crossover Ever! Here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!"

Zim continued to try and break free while everyone else ignored him, The Red Guy screamed in agony.

"Oh! Be careful with my behind!"

* * *

9:00 pm.

Cartoon Cartoon: The Invader Zim/Powerpuff Girls Crossover Special.

Episode: The Most Horrible Crossover Ever!

* * *

Commercial break:

"You humans are watching The Most Horrible Crossover Ever!" Zim says scornfully "On Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!"

The monitos show the CCF logo.

"And now back to The crossover special on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!"

We see Gir and Bubbles having a tea party. as the CCF appears in front of them.

* * *

The short version of the CCF into is seen.

Zim is talking to the Tallest on the screen, once more in his uniform.

"And as you can see my Tallest, the people around here fear me!"

"Bite me Zim!"Mandy says as she passed by.

"See? They fear me!"

Zim didn't seem to be aware that the figures he's addressing are actually poorly-constructed marionette replicas, which are being controlled by the real Tallest from behind the couch on which the puppets lie seated.

Red and Purple were snickering as the latter said. "Sure thing Zim, you're scary all right, well do your hosting duty, we got more important things to do."

"You don't have to tell him that!" Red hissed.

The communication was cut.

"They're amazed by me taking over Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!" Zim grinned evilly " _ **ANNOUNCER SLAVE**_! What's next?!"

The announcer had pretty much given up trying to talk sense into the Inver so he uncaringly said "Coming up next, it's a new episode of you show."

 ** _"AND FATE CONTUNUES TO FAVOR ME!"_** Zim boomed "Enjoy Humans and bask is the glory that it is _**ZIM**_! Here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!"

* * *

9:30 pm.

Cartoon Cartoon: The Invader Zim.

Episode: Backseat Drivers from Beyond The Stars.

* * *

Commercial break:

The monitos show us several episodes of Invader Zim.

"Aren't I amazing?!" The Invader proclaimed "I order you to stick around to watch the conclusion to my incredible self here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!"

The CCF logo blocks his face.

 _ **"HEY! DON'T BLOCK ZIM!"**_

"And now back to the one and only and only Invader Zim, here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!"

* * *

The short version of the CCF into is seen.

Mandy continued to glare down at Zim, the alien was hardly impressed and yawned "That's the best you can do? I meet scarier creatures than you little Mandy."

"Oh yeah?" She challenged "Like who?"

"Like me!" A new voice snapped.

Mandy turned around to be meet with an equally terrifying girl "And you are?"

"Gaz." She introduced herself "And if your smart, you'll stay away from my idiot."

"I don't take order from anyone." The blonde said warningly "Much less a wannabe Goth such as yourself."

Gaz opened her eye.

"Ohhh Catfight!" The Red Guy said "This is going to be good! Heh heh.

Sure enough everyone made a circle around the two girls who continued to glare at each other.

Billy appeared next to Zim, "Isn't friendship wonderful?!"

The alien gazed at Billy as if he were an idiot and shoved him off screen "Announcer! What's next?!"

Another ribbon appears on the screen, the Fridays logo twirls away until we see the Grim Reaper "Coming up next on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, it's the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, and then, we're closing up the night with Courage The Cowardly Dog!"

Zim began to scream at the crows "Hey! Get out of the way so that I can see the fight! Hey! Hey! Hey! Move it! Hey! Hey! You all invoke my wrath!?"

Everyone turned around to glare at Zim.

"Get him!" Dexter yells out, as several of the cartoon cartoon got fire and torches, Zim yells out in fear and began running for his life.

* * *

10:00 pm.

Cartoon Cartoon: The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.

Episode: The Keeper Of The Reaper.

* * *

Commercial Break:

"Seeing as Zim is a little busy right now." The Announcer said off-handedly "I will cover for him until he comes back, so don't go anywhere, we'll be right back with the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy."

"And now, we're back with The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy."

* * *

The short version of the CCF into is seen.

Zim was back, unfortunately he was covered in head to toe in feathers, courtesy of his fellow Cartoon Cartoon stars.

"Well humans, we're reaching the end of my hosting duty and the night as a whole"

"Thank goodness." The announcer said relieved.

 ** _"I HEARD THAT!"_**

"Good, you were supposed to!"

Zim growls "Just do your job and tells us what's next."

"Coming up next is our last show of the evening Courage The Cowardly Dog!" The announcer said once we see Courage's image on the screen.

Said dog appeared next to Zim, the Irken growled at Courage and then said "Boo!"

Courage screamed for dear life, while Zim laughed evilly, his enjoyment was short lived since Muriel hit him in the back of his head with a rolling pin.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right you mean alien you!" The elderly woman said, grabbing Courage in her arms.

* * *

10:30 pm.

Cartoon Cartoon: Courage The Cowardly Dog.

Episode: The Tower of Dr. Zalost.

* * *

Zim is back to normal and he is fixing his ship. "Well, this night didn't turn out like I expect but at least the humans fear me more.

"Sure they do" Gaz said sarcastically.

"Ready to go?" Zim asked.

Gaz got on his Voot Cruiser "You Better hope Arcadikon has new video games."

The two of them flew away but not before Zim blew up the Fridays logo once more.

 _ **"WUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! VICTORY FOR ZIM!"**_

* * *

 ** _And so this little CCF experiment is done, tell me your thoughts, what it as funny as you guys thought?_**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
